Summer Fluff
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: One-shot fluffy stories containing the most popular hikari-yami relationships, with a bit of traditional relationships thrown in. (Read: Seto and Joey). R&R Minna, keep on sending your favorite pairings! shounen-ai! Chapter 3 revised
1. Yami and Yugi

"Summer Fluff"  
  
A/N: ^0^ Just a fluffy compilation of stories! All written by me, they all have something to do with summer! If you people want more pairings just tell me and I'll write!  
  
Disclaimer: This disclaimer stands for EVERY chapter of this story. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai and a lot of fluffy, sweet, sugary scenes.  
  
Flamers: Aren't I nice to give you the e-mail address where you can flame me? Well...here it is once again. aishiterunokorusama@yahoo.com. ALthough I prefer reviews, you all know the drill. If you flame, it will be posted here, and if you say you don't care then why are you sending it to me in the first place? I don't care either, probably more than you ever will.  
  
And if you send it to me in a review...it counts as a review anyways, which makes me happy. I will still write, even though you will treat me as if I am an incompetant writer. I'm not as good as the others, so get out and find yourselves a good author/ess.  
  
Dedicated to: All my reviewers, and I love all of you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing me! Especially Seraph!!!! You're the first one to e- mail me...thank you!!!! And I love your fics...I look up to you...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
--Chapter 1: Y/YY; Summer Surprise--  
  
"H-honto ni?" Yugi asked softly. "R-really? It was a success?"  
  
The doctor smiled gently and said, "Yes, it was. We successfully made the path from your anus to the new uterus, meaning that you will begin making eggs from your own body. Meaning that you will be eligible for childbirth. Yugi, you are half a girl, without the hassles of menstruating per month...which is good." (A/N: I am so making this up....)  
  
Yugi chuckled. "My guy and I can't...? ...Without me getting pregnant?"  
  
The doctor reassured him. "You still can, since you're really not a girl, just half...your stomach will feel strange because your body's making room for the baby, and you might feel strange and have mood swings, but it's all normal when you have a baby. Trust me, after having three children of my own, I know."  
  
Yugi said softly, "So the baby is already in me?"  
  
She nodded, and smiled softly. "It will be a while before ultra-sound reveals if it's a boy or a girl, but in a couple of months, see me. About...four to five months?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "I will. I hope he likes the baby..."  
  
The doctor replied, "I'm sure he will. See you soon, Yugi."  
  
The boy nodded and left, smiling to himself, as Yami waited for him at home.  
  
'I hope he lets me keep the baby...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Much later, Yugi came home and Yami kissed him sweetly. "Yami...I have something to tell you..." Yugi grabbed his hand and led him towards the couch. "Remember what you told me? About..implants?"  
  
Yami nodded. Yugi *had* been hinting at a child for some time...  
  
//Go on, aibou. What is it?//  
  
Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pressed it to his slender stomach, which in nine months, was going to get...big.  
  
/I'm carrying a child, Yami. Our child./  
  
Yami felt hot tears in his eyes, he was so touched that his aibou was willing to go through so much just to be a mother...to let Yami be a father; to let them both have a family together.  
  
//Here...my baby will be born.// He said softly. Yugi nodded.  
  
/Yes...when this child is born, we have to teach him or her a lot of things...but I wonder.../  
  
//About what the child will think, having two male parents?// Yami finished. The smaller one nodded. /And having a small mother./  
  
Yami kissed Yugi sweetly and said, "It's hard not to love you, Yugi. Don't worry, you'll make a beautiful mother...don't worry about it so. I didn't worry when I fell for you."  
  
Yugi nipped Yami's ear playfully. "That's why I love you."  
  
Lovingly, he patted his slender stomach. "And I will teach this child...what love is. Love has no gender, and even if people tease her/him for having no mother...this child will be loved unconditionally, and will know that love really has no bounderies."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End  
  
I hope you like it!!!! ^^ Yugi will make a beautiful mother, don't you think? ^^;; 


	2. Ryou and Bakura

"Cooling Off"  
  
A/N: Ryou/Bakura pairing this time! It's so hot that Ryou decides to eat ice cream! Bakura has a surprise for Ryou, an idea to get him off the heat!  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter. If you don't want to, then I will NOT own Yugioh even if I kidnapped the owner and threatened to kill him if I didn't own it!  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai...if you don't like it then why are you here?  
  
Flamers: you know. Flames go into the flame box, but since it's soooooo hot don't even bother.  
  
Reviewers: aishiterunokorusama@yahoo.com is the place to send your ideas! ^^;; I'm looking for a friend, someone who can be totally honest with what I write, updates regularly, checks e-mail daily and can help me with lemons and bondage lemon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
--Ryou and Bakura--  
  
Ryou sighed as he leaned against the doorway, clad in a yellow tanktop and short faded blue-jean shorts, sweating. "It's so hot," he said softly, as he went inside the kitchen.  
  
He looked inside their freezer and sighed. Bakura loved ice-cream and kept the freezer stocked regularly with about every ice cream there was. Smiling he got a strawberry-flavored popsicle and unwrapped it, placing the wrapper in the trash can.  
  
He wandered outside the kitchen, mildly wondering where Bakura was. He found him outside, on their porch swing, eating a chocolate popsicle. He went over to Bakura and sat down next to him on the porch swing.  
  
"Don't you look good." Bakura said, smirking at his little light. Ryou blushed. "It was just so hot...and I didn't want to wear my sweater anyways, since it is summer."  
  
Ryou licked his popsicle and was forced to stop when Bakura added, "Don't let your tongue stay too long--the ice will make it stick to the pop."  
  
Ryou tried to get his tongue out of the place where he last licked his pop, but couldn't. The ice was too clever and decided that Ryou's tongue was great as its' newest ornament. "Just great." Ryou muttered. Bakura laughed and said, "Told you so. Here."  
  
He lowered his head towards the icy popsicle and licked around Ryou's tongue, slowly freeing his pink tongue from the icy prison. When Ryou's tongue was safe and clear of ice, Bakura grabbed his popsicle and ate it in a flash, then kissed Ryou gently.  
  
"Great. You freed my tongue so you could have it..." Ryou mumbled against Bakura's lips. Bakura smiled. "Hey, you like it anyway."  
  
He broke their kiss off and said, "It's too hot. C'mere and I'll show you a surprise."  
  
Ryou let his darkness drag him out of their porch swing, towards the garage where a silver bucket was. Bakura grabbed it and dropped it right next to Ryou. He looked inside and saw..water balloons.  
  
Tons of them, all filled with icy-cold water from their faucet. "How about a water balloon fight?"  
  
Ryou laughed. "You are so--"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Whatever Ryou was going to say disappeared when Bakura threw the water balloon to his face, the icy-cold water spraying all over him. He laughed and grabbed a water balloon and threw it at Bakura, getting him drenched.  
  
"You are SO paying for that!" He cried, but he was laughing.  
  
Ryou smiled. "What a way to cool off..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope it's good. Ryou and Bakura aren't really lovey-dovey like Yugi and Yami are (hey, sweetness is perfect) and they need fun! So I thought a water-balloon fight would be perfect, and that ice-cream thing was classic! It happened to ME a million times, but I had to wait for the ice to melt! ;; 


	3. Seto and Joey

"I'm Here"  
  
A/N: Someone told me to write about a different Seto/Joey? Here you are! ^- ^ I have no prob if you want me to write a different story about it, just as long as you people are happy, that's all that matters to me! ^.^x And...how about this? Usually it's Seto who comforts his tiny puppy...but what if the puppy has to comfort his master now? xD Seto doesn't want to open himself fully to Joey, so he and Joey constantly fight. It takes his little brother, a lot of guts and a lot of love to let Seto understand...Joey would never leave him. Insecure Seto~~~~!  
  
Disclaimer: I do Not own YUGIOH, so stop making me repeat it!!!!  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai~!!!! Don't like, don't read, don't sue.  
  
Flame Box: *points to Anzu* If you really love that girl you will leave me alone. No flames.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sometimes I don't even know why I try to understand you!" Joey's voice cried out into the still air. "You always want to hide so many things from me!"  
  
Seto cried, "You just wouldn't understand!"  
  
"HOW CAN I IF YOU WON'T TELL ME?!"  
  
Mokuba sighed as he heard the front door slamming shut again. /Oniisama and Joey must have had another fight.../ He hugged his Blue Eyes plushie to his chest and snuggled deeper into the covers of his warm bed.  
  
Ever since Joey and his brother had gotten together, their love was just a huge roller coaster ride...and most of the time, there were loops more than smooth rides. This time, Seto was accusing Joey of cheating on him...  
  
~ But you and Seto did see Joey with Mai in a club. ~ Mokuba's inner voice told him softly. Tears threatened to spill down Mokuba's eyes.  
  
/But that doesn't prove anything.../ he tried to reason. Joey had told Seto that he was just talking with her...then Seto had shot back, 'Then why didn't you tell me?'  
  
Joey was silent; then Seto had sped off into his car, and had shut the door.  
  
SLAM!  
  
SLAM!  
  
SLAM!  
  
/Three slams...that's worse than last night....it must've been really bad./ Mokuba guessed. He meekly stepped out of the covers, his plushie in tow. Couldn't they just be happy for once?  
  
He stepped into his brother's room, and said softly, "Oniisama? Daijobu desu?"  
  
Seto nodded and said bluntly, "I'm fine."  
  
Mokuba knew he wasn't. "Can't you be honest?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Mokuba sighed and said softly, "Don't you care that I feel horrible every single night...? You always fight with Joey...and yet you always say you love him...I--"  
  
He was pulled into his brother's comforting embrace, and Seto muttered, "I just...am afraid, I guess..."  
  
Mokuba murmured, "About what?"  
  
Seto patted Mokuba's hair absently. "About...what if he doesn't accept me? What if he cheats on me? ...I'm insecure, Mokuba. You know that."  
  
Mokuba whispered, "Then why are you telling me this? He's supposed to be the one who's hearing it."  
  
Seto murmured quietly, "Because he wouldn't understand."  
  
Another voice joined their conversation. "Then try and tell me."  
  
"Joey!" Mokuba said happily, running towards him. Joey smiled. "Hey, Mokuba...why don't you go on and sleep? We'll take care of things."  
  
"Hai! Oyasumi nasai!" He said, as he trotted to his room, his plushie holding onto his small fingers.  
  
Seto walked up towards Joey and whispered, "I...I'm afraid."  
  
Joey softly whispered, "I know...I know." Simply, he led Seto to his own bed and just held him. "It's okay."  
  
Seto murmured, "I...I don't know..."  
  
Joey replied, "Now you're honest...anyway, don't worry so much. I'll be here. I'll always be here. Always."  
  
Seto said softly, "How ironic...being comforted by my own puppy."  
  
Joey smiled. "Sometimes, you forget one thing about puppies."  
  
"What?"  
  
Joey replied, "They're very loyal. Once you earn their--or my-- trust...you're stuck with me for life. I love you. Why would I leave?"  
  
Seto was content in Joey's arms, and snuggled closer to his arms, resting his head under the crook of Joey's neck. Joey chuckled when he heard Seto purr out his answer. "I love you. Sorry I never trusted you...I'll try to."  
  
Joey entangled his free hand onto Seto's, and replied, pressing a kiss to Seto's lips, "Then I'm glad. I'll try to be more open too."  
  
Seto nodded, and said softly, "Stay with me tonight?"  
  
Joey nodded, and they lay down together, Seto leaning onto the big pillows, Joey sprawled on his lithe body. Seto then decided to have a make-out session before sleeping. Slowly, Seto neared his lips onto Joey's, and pressed softly.  
  
Joey smiled and whispered against Seto's lips, "want a good night kiss?"  
  
Seto replied by carefully sweeping his tongue over Joey's bottom lip, again marvelling at how much sweeter it tasted every time he and Joey kissed. Joey opened his mouth, and Seto's questing tongue pressed into every crevice, every single opening...until it met Joey's tongue.  
  
They battled fiercely, but as always, Seto won. As they pulled apart, Seto smiled when Joey pressed his body to his, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck. Seto said softly, "Good night, koi."  
  
Somewhere in the Computer Room, Mokuba snickered as he pulled out the tape. "Thank kami-sama Seto put that camera into his room."  
  
He pressed a cell phone close to his ear and said, "Yugi? Ryou? Yep, I made the copies...but why? ...send them to you? Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^~ Yugi and Ryou are verrrrrrrrry bad!!! They're going to use 'em for blackmail!  
  
Bakura: Mokuba is so nice. Now we can get Seto back...  
  
Yami: Yep...especially when we release this into the Internet...  
  
Ryou + Yugi: ^~ Read and Review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
